


Bind Or Break

by pherede



Series: Livewrites [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Thranduil the Lady King of the Greenwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Thranduil, her dignity, her dwarven prince, and the ropes digging into her flesh. A smut snippet written for a livewrite prompt. Holy shit I want to write a lot of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bind Or Break

She does not struggle; it is beneath her dignity, the Lady King of the Greenwood, older than most creatures that count themselves old.

But the ropes bite, and his hands are strong, and each breath lifts from her breast as if stolen. 

He is pleased, in his dark unsmiling way, her dwarven-prince with his furious passions. The way he looks at her is not worshipful, nor is he elevated by her beauty, as poets have been since the days of Doriath. And yet he sees her as no poet has yet dared: strong enough that the marks of ropes upon her skin are not cruelty, but art— wise enough to understand what she is giving up, when she relinquishes control.

Now, with back bowed and wrists strained and knees splayed across the silk and down of their bed, Thranduil keeps her dignity, which is all that remains to her. He does not order her to be still; it would break the spell, it would rob her of her last defiance, and even though she has sworn for one night to be owned, she knows him well enough to recognize that he wants  _her_ , and not a puppet with her body.

They have only played at this before, with words and glances and political challenges. There is some relief to be had, when she is bound by ropes instead of laws, when her body must submit before her mind.

But when his hands fall upon her thighs, she trembles; and when his long hair brushes over her belly, she clenches her fists in their bonds; and when his mouth closes over the silken hair of her quim and she feels hot breath and burning tongue and the molten-metal rise of desire in her flesh, she jerks against the bonds and cries out for mercy and for more, and she understands that he has let her keep her dignity because he wanted, in his arrogance, to break it.


End file.
